The Host, Part 1: Run
by devianttart
Summary: Sam is alone, running for her life.
1. Chapter 1

Set sometime near the end of Season 3, after "The Devil You Know," but before "Shades of Grey."

* * *

_Italic represents the present. **Bold Italics **represent Sam's thoughts in the present. Everything else is a flashback._

_This is my first fan fiction. I look forward to your feedback!

* * *

_

**Prolouge**

_**Run. Run. Faster! Run!**_

_Sam pounded through the woods._

_**Don't stop. Don't think.**_

_Sam ran through the underbrush. She had to get out of here. She had to get to the gate. She had to get help. Daniel –**No!** her mind screamed. **Don't think!**_

_Sam ran. She thought she might have run about five miles by now. **Five more to go. **The flat out panic she had started out with had begun to fade and her mind was getting clearer, sharper. Against her will images rose in her mind. Teal'c bleeding and broken. The Colonel screaming in rage and frustration. Daniel…**Oh God, Daniel**._

**Before**

This was going to be an easy mission. A routine check on some monitoring equipment left on P3X-1510. A quiet planet with some interesting ruins. Daniel was excited because the ruins might contain some artifacts from the Ancients. There was so little information on this race that the archeologist loved to pick up every tidbit that came their way.

The whole team knew that they had been given this mission as a treat. Being a member of Stargate Command was never easy, but lately it had seemed ridiculously hard for SG1 to not get killed. It had been a few weeks since the team escaped Netu. Since then the team had tried to get some rest. Frayed nerves had to mend. On this planet with its clear sky and scenic wildlife, SG1 could relax and come together as a team once more.

No one objected to the special treatment. Everyone was feeling the strain.

_**How did this all happen?** Sam agonized. **I'm alone!** With that though she stumbled. She shoved her fist in her mouth to stifle her scream of despair. For truly she did not know that she was alone. There was one who still might find her, might be close right now. And Sam did not know what she would do if he found her. _

The team spent the morning in a nice peaceful rhythm. The gate was a good ten miles from the ruins. Sam and Daniel chatted extensively on what they might find in the ruins. O'Neil and Teal'c swapped stories about Teal'c latest obsession, The Cartoon Network ("None of that would have happened without the Simpson's I tell ya'," O'Neil insisted). They all broke for lunch and a rest about halfway to the destination. Routine security was set up but no one was expecting trouble.

_**Why did we let out guard down?** Sam berated herself. She knew she did not have the time for second-guessing and self-recriminations, but her mind was racing faster than her heart._

"O'Neill!" Teal'c suddenly shouted. "Gliders approaching!" The team dove into the trees and shrub while strafing fire lit up the ground. However, all of this was just a cover to hide the Jaffe who threw a shock grenade into the middle of the campsite. With a head-splitting shriek, Sam's world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italic represents the present. **Bold Italics **represent Sam's thoughts in the present. Everything else is a flashback. Please review! _

Last chapter:

_Sam ran..._

"O'Neill!" Teal'c suddenly shouted. "Gliders approaching!" The team dove into the trees and shrub while strafing fire lit up the ground. However, all of this was just a cover to hide the Jaffe who threw a shock grenade into the middle of the campsite. With a head-splitting shriek, Sam's world went dark.

* * *

Sam awoke in a total darkness. -Okay- she calmed herself. – I remember this. The blindness will fade. -

She went to move her arms and realized that they were shackled over her head. As she tried to move, pins and needles shot down her arms and she gasped.

"Sam?" Daniel voice came out the darkness.

"Yes, Daniel, it's me," Sam replied, grateful not to be alone.

"Oh, what the hell?" Col. O'Neill was coming to on Sam's left.

"It appears that we were hit with a shock grenade," Teal'c spoke. Chains rattled as he tried to free himself.

O'Neill had to assess his team. "Is anyone hurt? Can anyone see?"

"I think my sight is coming back," Daniel said. "But I don't think there is anything to see."

Sam realized he was right. The small gleam of light that was invading her vision was the only illumination in the room. She turned her head (-oh God that hurt! -) and saw her team on either side of her. They were in a line, Teal'c, the Colonel, herself and Daniel. All of them had their hands shackled and bound overhead.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" O'Neill demanded. "Who grabbed us?"

"I don't know sir," Sam replied. "MALP readings showed no sign of Goa'uld presence."

"Daniel?"

"Jack, this place has been abandoned for centuries. Whoever is here is new."

"Or maybe it is someone old," A voice boomed out of the shadows. There was a very loud rumbling as a wall rolled back and light poured in.

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" O'Neill put the puzzle together. "No! It can't be. You're dead. You must be dead this time!" O'Neill did not sound scared so much as exasperated.

The team squinted into the bright harsh light. The gloating and scared face of Apophis emerged. He smiled as he watched O'Neill smoulder.

"Yes, O'Neill, it is I, your god Apophis."

"All right, fine. You got us. So now what?" Sam knew that the Colonel was trying to stall for time and keep the focus on himself, not his team. She remembered the last time that they had seen Apophis during the team's internment in "Hell." It seemed that the Goa'uld leader was not going to let them off easy for escaping and making him look like a fool in front of Sokar. Sam glanced at Daniel. The young man's eyes were burning with hatred. It seemed that Daniel was also not willing to let go of Netu and Apophis's little mind games.

Apophis snapped his fingers and the rooms lighting increased. A throne was reveled on a low dais.

"What now?" The Goa'uld mocked O'Neill's demand. "Since we met last, I have been pondering that question. I know now that this body will never recover from the scars I have received. And I realized that when I captured you again, there would be a much easier way to get all of the answers I want while destroying all of you." Apophis eyes glowed while he walked past SG1, stopping in front of Daniel. He grabbed Daniel's chin and looked him dead in the eyes. "You will be my new host. You will give me all of the information I want on Stargate Command. And then you will murder your friends."

Sam forced herself to stifle the gasp these words elicited. She watched Daniel's face freeze with rage.

"I. Don't. Think. So." Daniel flatly stated. He jerked his head out of Apophis head and flicked his eyes over to his teammates. Sam could see the fear that lay under the thick layer of anger. To her left, Sam could tell that Col. O'Neill was surreptitiously testing his bonds. She knew the whole team was trying to figure a way out of here. Unfortunately nothing was coming to mind. It seemed that Apophis had finally learned that if he left the team alone for a minute, they would figure out a way to escape. Sam had not felt so helpless since she had to watch O'Neill get "Goa'uld'ed" by Hathor. At that time, Sam had thought they were all going to die. What would happen now that they had fallen into Apophis's hands?

Apophis strode to the top of the dais. "Bring him to me!" he commanded. Two Jaffe guards advanced on Daniel. Daniel braced his hands against his chains and lashed out with his legs. He booted one guard squarely in the chest, kicking him back a few steps. Daniel tried to kick the other one in his knee, but the guard was ready. He lashed at Daniel's face with the end of his staff weapon and then finished the job by punching Daniel in his stomach.

"Daniel!" O'Neill yelled, earning his own punch.

Daniel hung limply in his chains, bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

"Bring him!" Apophis roared.

The guards unlocked Daniel's chains and dragged him to their god. "No…no…" Sam heard Daniel muttering. All of the members were frantically yanking on their chains to free themselves, trying to save their friend.

Daniel was on the dais, being held on his knees by the Jaffe. Apophis looked down at the young human with almost an affectionate expression. "I have long awaited this day. When I think of all the troubles you have caused me. You stole my son Shifu, you destroyed my face, and then there was my love, Amaunet. You've always wondered, haven't you, if something of the host survives? Well, soon you will know that yes something does. You will be aware when you torture your friends. You will hear their screams and feel their blood. And, my new friend, you will know what torment your precious Sha're went through."

Daniel tried to fight his way free. He reached out to grab Apophis while struggling to his feet. He almost made it when a Jaffe delivered a stunning blow to his kidneys. Grabbing the human's hair, Apophis wrenched Daniel around to see the other guards point staff weapons at the remaining SG1 members. As one, the guards charged their sticks. The electrical sound echoed through the room. All of the team froze in place.

"It seems pointless to threaten their lives," Apophis continued. "But I know what you are thinking, Daniel Jackson. You are thinking that if you can just hold out, you will give them time to escape. Hmm," he chuckled, "maybe you will. But continue to fight me and I will have them killed while you watch and I will make you my host anyway. There will be no escape for you." He breathed this last into Daniel's face.

_Sam stumbled. She hit the ground on all fours, catching herself in time not to go headfirst. For a few precious seconds she huddled on the ground, sobbing for breath. But before too long her soldier's discipline forced her to scramble to her feet and continue her frantic run._

Apophis had Daniel on his knees facing SG1. None of the team knew what would happen if Daniel was Goa'uld'ed. Sam had been implanted with a Tok'ra who did not want to hurt her. O'Neill had been saved just in time from his implantation. Sam could not see any way out for the team.

O'Neill's fury overflowed. "Dammit you snake-headed freak! Let him go! Take me! Use me!"

"Jack, no!" Daniel yelled. Daniel and Jack locked eyes. With a minute motion, Daniel shook his head, negating O'Neill's efforts and Sam's hope.

"Good Daniel Jackson. Act brave for your friends. Defeating you will surely be my greatest victory." With that, the false god moved to stand behind Daniel. Two Jaffe maintained a vicious grip on his arms. A third stood waiting behind Apophis. Apophis closed his eyes. His head rolled back and his mouth opened impossibly wide. With a deep sigh, the Goa'uld symbiote slithered out of the scarred mouth of its former host. The fanged snake-like thing took aim at Daniel's exposed neck.

The symbiote pierced his skin and Daniel let out a horrified scream. Daniel began to thrash around as if to shake the creature off of his neck, but it was too late. Sam saw the symbiote fully enter Daniel's neck. He threw his body so hard that the Jaffe lost their grip on him. He tried to stand but collapsed to the ground. In one last desperate attempt at saving himself, Daniel slammed his head onto the dais. His body went still but Sam knew that the fight had only turned inward.

The wait was endless. The team stared at Daniel's inert body. They barely noticed the guard remove the shell of Apophis's former host.

Daniel's hand moved. He flexed his fingers on his right hand. Slowly, Daniel pushed himself up on his arms. He looked dazed and there was blood on his face. Shrugging off the Jaffe's assistance, he climbed to his feet. When he looked at his teammates, he smiled. And it was Daniel's smile! Sam recognized it and let out a sob of relief.

Then Daniel's eyes glowed.

"Bring me the shol'va, Teal'c," Sam saw Daniel's mouth moving, but the voice – it was not Daniel. Sam knew then that Apophis had won.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all of the comments! _

_This is the chapter where Character Deaths begin. Be warned.

* * *

_

_Italic represents the present. **Bold Italics **represent Sam's thoughts in the present. Everything else is a flashback. Please review! _

Last chapter:

_Sam ran..._

Then Daniel's eyes glowed.

"Bring me the shol'va, Teal'c," Sam saw Daniel's mouth moving, but the voice – it was not Daniel. Sam knew then that Apophis had won.

* * *

Two Jaffa started to unlock Teal'c's chains and escorted him to the throne. It was obvious to everyone that the only thing that restrained Teal'c now was the staff blasters pointed at his remaining teammates.

The guards forced Teal'c to his knees in front of the new Apophis. The Goa'uld leader smiled broadly, clearly enjoying himself. "Too long I have waited to have you kneeling before me. Your betrayal shamed me. It hurt me. And now I will have my revenge. Tell me shol'va, how does it feel that it will be your old friend exacting my revenge on you?"

Teal'c growled, "You are not my friend. You are my friend's murderer. And it will not be your revenge!" With that, Teal'c ripped himself free from his guards and threw himself at Apophis.

The body that held Apophis's symbiote was no match for Teal'c strength and the implantation was too new. Teal'c was crushing Apophis's neck with his bare hands. Almost as if he wanted to rip the Goa'uld from his friend's body.

The other Jaffa wasted precious seconds fearing to shoot in case they shot their god. Finally one of the guards raised his staff blaster and shot Teal'c squarely in between the shoulder blades. The large man lost his grip and fell down the stone stairs.

"Teal'c!" O'Neill and Sam screamed. The fallen warrior was sprawled on his back gasping for breath.

"Take our Lord to the sarcophagus!" ordered the one who shot Teal'c. Sam could see now that this Jaffa wore the mark of Apophis's First Prime. The other guards lifted Apophis's insensate body and carried it out of the room.

The First Prime stayed behind. He marched over to Teal'c and aimed his staff at Teal'c's midsection. He charged his weapon.

"No, please no…" Sam breathed out the wish before she could stop herself. The First Prime looked directly into her eyes and fired, incinerating Teal'c's midsection.

"No!" Sam screamed hearing the Colonel scream beside her. The smell of scorched flesh steamed from Teal's body.

The Colonel exploded with grief and rage. "You stupid bastard! I will kill you! I will kill -" With that the Jaffa pulled out his Zat gun and silenced O'Neill. He then turned his Zat onto Sam and her world fell into darkness once more.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, thanks for the feedback. Warning, I almost cried typing this stuff and I knew what was going to happen.

* * *

_

_Italic represents the present. **Bold Italics **represent Sam's thought's in the present. Everything else is a flashback. Please review! _

Last chapter:

_Sam ran..._

The Colonel exploded with grief and rage. "You stupid bastard! I will kill you! I will kill -" With that the Jaffe pulled out his Zat gun and silenced O'Neill. He then turned his Zat onto Sam and her world fell into darkness once more.

* * *

Sam awoke with a start. She was on her back in a cage. She turned her head and saw Teal'c's body, his lifeless eyes staring at her. Panic started to rise in her chest and her breathing came faster and faster when a hand touched her arm.

"Easy Carter," O'Neill spoke when Sam jumped. "We're alone."

Sam and O'Neill were locked in a cage in the throne room. There was not much space but they were indeed alone.

"Sir? Oh, god, sir – we -" Sam was unable to finish her thought. Her mind was too crowded with images and sorrow. She thought about Daniel's struggle and Teal'c's heroism. She knew that now was not the time to mourn her friends but she was not sure if she could hold off her grief much longer.

"Carter. Sam…I know." O'Neill took her by the shoulders as she sat up. "I need you to hold it together. There are things we have to do."

"I know. I'm sorry sir." Sam pulled away, trying to maintain her composure. "What's the plan?"

The Colonel took a long breath in. "I need you to get back to the SGC. By - taking – Daniel - " Sam could see her superior struggle to get the words out, "- by choosing him, Apophis just gained a whole lotta' knowledge about us."

"Okay, so we have to get back to the Gate. Well, first we have to get out of here. I think I can figure out where we are in this castle from the MALP's initial images. And once we are out of here…" Sam's voice trailed off when she noticed the Colonel was looking at her strangely.

"Sam, I said you have to get back to the SGC. There is something I have to do here."

"What? Do you think," Sam's eyes strayed over to where Teal'c's body lay, "Do you think we can get Daniel back?"

O'Neill looked seriously at his 2IC. "No Carter. Daniel is dead. I need you to accept that. It's important. Daniel is not coming back."

"But sir! Maybe we can get the symbiote out of him. I survived Jolinar, you survived Hathor! Maybe with the Tok'ra's help-"

"This is Apophis! It's different. I can't just leave him like this."

Sam did not want to ask, but she knew there was something…"Sir, what don't I know?"

O'Neill stared at Teal'c's shattered body. The smell of death was thick in the air. "A few months ago, after Sha're died, Daniel talked to me…about what I was to do…if he was ever taken by a Goa'uld. It was kind of like his living will." O'Neill's control was beginning to crack. "He made me promise that if he was taken, I was to make sure that he was freed, whatever it took."

Sam's widened in horror as she figured out what he meant, "You're going to kill him?"

"The Goa'uld killed Daniel, Carter. I am just going to make sure they can't keep killing him. Teal'c – Teal'c was at least given a warrior's death. It is what he would have wanted. To die while fighting for a friend. But Daniel – they have a sarcophagus! Didn't you hear Apophis say that some part of him would know what was happening? They will destroy him but they won't let him die! Daniel deserves better. The Goa'uld have taken so much from him. I won't let them take his soul as well." The raging emotion in O'Neill's voice silenced Carter. This was a long speech for her commanding officer.

Daniel had never opened up to her about losing Shar'e. Her own short-lived experience of being a prisoner in her mind was something she did not like to think about. And at least it brought the Tok'ra to the SGC. Sam remembered Kawalsky and the pain and madness he suffered. Daniel fought so hard, he resisted but Apophis wanted to hurt him and Apophis won.

But Sam had already lost so much on this mission. She did not want to lose the Colonel as well.

"So we'll escape. We can both make it back to the Gate. And then we will get a team and come back here and take out this whole castle. And then we'll get Dan- Apophis in the battle."

O'Neill was shaking his head. "No Carter. You go alone. You get back to SGC as fast as you can. When Apophis took Daniel he got all of Daniel's knowledge. He could start planning an attack as soon as he is out of that damn coffin. Earth needs to be warned. And I have a promise to keep to a friend. I have to make sure that Apophis is dead and can't come back."

"But…" Sam stopped herself, but her mind went on. I'll stay, she thought. You go, you live.

O'Neill gave a ghost of a smile. "Sam, you and your mind are just more valuable than I am. You are a treasure. And you're a faster runner than me." At that Sam burst into tears. O'Neill held her. She could hear what the Colonel was not saying. He was not sure if any of them would make it. He did not want her to see him kill the monster that wore Daniel's face. He wanted to spare her something. He allowed them both a few brief moments of comfort and then pulled back. "I have a job to do Carter and you are ordered to run. I need to know that you will fulfill you mission."

When Sam hesitated, O'Neill gripped her shoulders, "Major Carter, I am ordering you. The first chance you get you will run to the Gate. Is that clear?"

Major Samantha Carter straightened her shoulders, "Yes, sir. I'll run."

_Sam continued her frantic run through the forest. She was so close, she knew she was close. Now her hopes centered on the MALP. She needed the radio or all of the sacrifices would be for nothing._

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all of the reviews! I really love them. _

_Warning: More character deaths.

* * *

_

_Italic represents the present. **Bold Italics **represent Sam's thoughts in the present. Everything else is a flashback._

Previously:

_Sam ran..._

When Sam hesitated, O'Neill gripped her shoulders, "Major Carter, I am ordering you. The first chance you get you will run to the Gate. Is that clear?"

Major Samantha Carter straightened her shoulders, "Yes, sir. I'll run."

* * *

They waited. Sam started and stopped herself from talking several times. She could not think of anything to say that did not sound like defeat.

It was the Colonel who broke the silence. "They took our GDO."

"I'll…gate to another planet and then send an emergency entry code to Earth," Sam replied.

"If they haven't – if the MALP is still there, you should be able to find a spare radio."

"I'll look for it."

O'Neill turned to look at her. "You won't have a lot of time. Dan -" O'Neill grimaced, "Apophis will probably be guarding the gate. We haven't seen that many Jaffa and he probably doesn't have his army back at full strength, but there has to be more somewhere."

"Sir, I'll get back to the SGC. And we will come back for you. Leave no one behind remember?"

O'Neill looked over at Teal'c's body and did not respond.

Sam lost track of how long they crouched in the cage. Her body ached from the Zat gun and the time she had been restrained. She wondered what would happen if she got a chance to run. Would her body be able to move fast enough?

Finally Sam and the Colonel heard Jaffa marching in their direction. The same wall rolled back and the newly healed Apophis was revealed in all of his glory. Sam's grief resurged at the sight of Daniel's body swathed in Goa'uld finery. There was a tall headdress and wide, gold shoulders. The heavily embroidered robe opened over a bare chest. Gold satin pants were tucked snugly into knee-high boots. But it was the face that Sam found the hardest to bear. Daniel's large blue eyes were heavily lined with black and the now wore a look of arrogance and cruelty. It was the look that convinced Sam that the Colonel was right. Daniel would prefer death to this. Sam remembered seeing Apophis's previous host emerge in the infirmary. For thousands of years the man had existed in a vague nightmare realm. Sam could not think of anyone who deserved that punishment. She would not allow it to be Daniel's fate.

The Jaffa roughly pulled the humans from the cage. They were forced to kneel with a little encouragement from a staff blaster to O'Neill's bad knee. Sam found it hard to even look at the grotesque parody of her dear friend.

Apophis was watching his guard clear away the remains of Teal'c. "That one died too soon," Apophis stated flatly, glaring at this First Prime. The First Prime had the sense to look discomfited at his god's displeasure. Apophis turned his glare onto SG1. "An early death is not what awaits you."

O'Neill sneered at him, "Nice outfit."

Apophis barked out a laugh, "Oh good. The famous Jack O'Neill wit. Hmmm, what can I do to prove to you that I am not joking?" A pause and then, "Jack? Sam?" To Sam's horror she realized that Daniel's mind had been pushed out front. Daniel looked around in terrified confusion. Suddenly he grabbed his head and screamed in pain, collapsing to his knees. He raised his pain filled eyes to his friends, "Jack! Please – don't – let -"

"Enough!" The Apophis-mind was back. He stood. "I have your friend. His suffering continues. If you tell me what I want to know, maybe I will stop hurting him. What is the self-destruct code of your Stargate Command?"

Sam could see that the Colonel was thrown by the reappearance of Daniel. But it did not change the fact that Col. Jack O'Neill was a soldier to his core. "Why would I tell you anything?"

Apophis looked as if this was the response he expected. He nodded at a guard and suddenly Sam had her head yanked back by her hair. A knife was pressed to her throat.

"Threatening the major won't help!" O'Neill yelled. "You still want our information and, personally, I'd rather you'd slit both our throats rather than make me wear that dress!"

Apophis was undeterred, "Tell me where I will find the child Shifu."

"You mean you don't know?" Jack laughed. "You're the one in the head. I figured you would just dig around until you got your answers. Or – wait – did Daniel put up more of a fight than you were expecting? Did you underestimate the weak little human? Yep, Danny-boy's a sly one. Sorry, not-so-omnipotent one, I have no idea where Sha're's child is."

With a look from Apophis, the hold on Sam's hair tightened. The knife's blade cut into her skin, raising a sliver of blood. She couldn't suppress her hiss of pain.

O'Neill's jaw tightened. "Oh come on. You think I believe that your just gonna' kill her? You got pissed at your First Prime for taking Teal'c out of the picture too fast. I think you wanna' have some fun first."

Apophis smiled and his eyes glowed. "You are right, Jack." He raised his hand and revealed the ribbon device that was already illuminated. "If the pain of your friends will not make you talk, let us see what you will do when it is your own pain." With that, the energy beam shot from Apophis's hand and started to drill into the Colonel's head.

But something was wrong. The ribbon device was powered by intentions and thoughts. It required the full attention of the user. Sam could see in the large blue eyes that the Goa'uld hid behind that something was distracting him. Even as he bore down harder the beam faltered, splintered, and stopped.

Jack collapsed to the floor. For a second. Then he grabbed for the staff weapon the Jaffa next to him was holding. Sam threw herself into a backwards somersault, knocking over the guard who had been holding her. She grabbed her Zat gun and shot him twice without hesitation. Pivoting, she Zatted two guards who were aiming at the Colonel. O'Neill grabbed a dagger and threw himself at Apophis. At once, three staff weapons fired at him.

"No!" Sam screamed, freezing in the doorframe, forgetting everything. The smoke cleared and she saw Apophis lying halfway down the stairs. A Jaffa dagger was buried to the hilt in his neck. O'Neill was lying next to him; his body burned from multiple staff blasts. Somehow, he was still alive. He looked into Carter's eyes. "Run!" he mouthed.

Sam hesitated a fraction of a second, until a staff blast hit the wall by her face, forcing her into action. The last thing she saw was O'Neill's eyes closing as his life left him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all of the feedback! More please!

* * *

_

_Italic represents the present. **Bold Italics **represent Sam's thoughts in the present. Everything else is a flashback._

Previously:

_Sam ran…_

Sam hesitated a fraction of a second, until a staff blast hit the wall by her face, forcing her into action. The last thing she saw was O'Neill's eyes closing as his life left him.

* * *

_Sam ran. She was so close to the Gate that she could see it through the trees. She had not seen any Jaffa since she escaped from the castle. The absence worried her. **Either they're hiding near the Gate, or…are the bringing him back? **If the Jaffa could resurrect Apophis again, all of the sacrifices were a waste. _

_Tears started to pour down Sam's face and sobs ripped from her chest. **Hold it together! Hold it together, dammit!** She spotted the MALP and skidded to a stop beside it. The radio was right were she expected it to be._

_She bit her lip hard to control her breathing. Slowly, Sam crept to the clearing where the Gate stood. It was completely empty. Refusing to consider what that might mean, Sam dashed for the DHD. She punched in a code for a planet she vaguely remembered as empty and ran through the wormhole. _

_Once she was on the other side, Sam screamed. The lifeless terrain echoed with her despair. All of the grief she had suppressed overwhelmed her and she fell to her knees. She had witnessed the murders of her three closest friends and she did not know how to go on._

_**Daniel!** she sobbed.** I'm so sorry! We failed you. We let him get you.** Apophis had made it hideously clear that some part of Daniel had survived the hosting process but Sam had no idea how to save him. Her friend might exist as a shadow in a nightmare, powerless to stop it, forever. _

_Daniel, Teal'c, O'Neill. Daniel, Teal'c, O'Neill. DanielTeal'cO'Neill. Their faces raced around and around in her head. She saw Teal'c fighting for breath before the First Prime fired his killing blow. She saw the Colonel gasping his last order to her, thinking of all the others that had to be saved even while he died. And she saw Daniel, destroyed by his most hated enemy, but brave until the end, trying to give his friends time to escape. _

_Finally Sam's terrible grief burned itself out. Clearer thoughts came to her mind. Time had had no meaning while she curled on the ground, crying, but now she remembered that she had a mission to fulfill._

_Sam dragged herself over to the DHD and punched in the code for Earth. When the event horizon had formed she clicked on the radio. "This is Major Samantha Carter of SG1. I am requesting emergency entry to the SGC, emergency access code Omega Chi Beta 1. Please respond."_

_Sam waited. She had never had to use this method to get home and was unsure how long it would take to get a response. _

_Finally, her radio crackled. "This is General Hammond. Access granted, please step through."_

_Sam walked through the Gate. As she expected, there were about 50 SG guards pointing an array of weaponry at her. She stopped at the head of the ramp while the wormhole disconnected._

"_Stand down, stand down!" Hammond ordered. He walked up the ramp and took Sam by her arms as she swayed from exhaustion and shock. "Major, what happened? Where is your team?"_

_Sam was barely able to reply, "Dead sir. I think they're all dead."

* * *

_

This story continues in **The Host, Part II: Something Of The Host Remains.**


End file.
